


Multitasking or: All in Our Heads

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: November, 1979. Features kissing, crossword puzzles and make-belief bondage for the uninitiated.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Kudos: 46





	Multitasking or: All in Our Heads

Sirius was brewing something in the closet, but Remus was too worried about what the answer might be to ask him what it was outright. Knowing his lover, it was probably NEWT-level, lethal in large doses, mind-altering or illegal, perhaps a creative mix of all four. 

“Sirius?” he said instead, closing the wardrobe door and turning to his boyfriend, who was doing the _Daily Prophet_ crossword in bed. “I think I might be up for something more… You know? Tonight. Well, right now.”

“Ready for more already?” Sirius asked, and Remus analysed his voice worriedly for signs that he might have had enough, that his body might like a break. He was wearing pants and no shirt, and Remus could see the blue-green bruise that Remus, aided by a jealous and possessive wolf, had worked into Sirius’s skin some days previously when he had gone stir-crazy from the impending full moon. 

Sirius gave him an open, joyous smile and put the crossword and quill down on the floor next to his side of the bed. He stretched one arm up to the headboard of the bed, plenty of powerful muscle on show, the other he gave himself a grope and perfunctory tug with. 

“Yeah,” Remus said quietly, unable to detect anything that would signify rejection. 

“Come kiss me first, I want to hold you.”

Remus got out of his clothes, after some hesitation even his underwear, and crawled onto the bed. Sirius divested himself of his underwear, too. Sometimes Remus thought it likely his lover would go to any lengths to make him feel comfortable. 

Kissing Sirius was one of the best things there was, and certainly one of the most rewarding things in Remus’s life. It was charming how close to someone you could feel, just from this, just from swapping a bit of tongue and spit. Sirius smiled often when they kissed, and that always made Remus a little extra thrilled. He kissed the side of his lover’s mouth, tried to lick into the deep groove in the corner of the mouth, then stole a little giggle straight from Sirius’s tongue.

The first time Sirius rolled him onto his back he put up a fight, still playful, partially fought with his tongue against Sirius’s, partially by lacing their fingers together and trying to roll him over with the strength of his arms alone. He was bound to lose, but Sirius humoured him, rolled them round and round, almost over the edge, stopped to snigger properly into Remus’s cheek, then taking him by the waist and rolling in the other direction, ending up hot and heavy on top. 

Remus squirmed, but it was because it felt good, felt just right to lie underneath him. He spread his legs.

Sirius made the kiss filthy, changing gear as effortlessly as he seemed to do everything in life. Remus whined, felt his heart thump heavily, felt his dick swell to what might have been epic proportions. His lover certainly liked to tell him so.

There was still tongue, but more, wetter, heavier. Remus let his mouth be fucked, absolutely opened himself up to be ravaged. Sirius made him lie still, made hungry noises that suggested he might take more and more, as much as Remus would let him, and then some more for dessert.

Remus made the softest of noises when he stopped, and Sirius looked intently at his swollen, thrumming lips, stuck out his tongue and licked a broad stripe right over them, like a dog. Took Remus’s head in both of his hands, held it possessively and just stared.

“Leave marks on me,” Remus begged, his voice fragile, brittle, back arching, dick leaking, pressed close, close to Sirius.

“Pink all over,” Sirius mumbled, “my mouth everywhere, taste every inch of your skin…”

Their next kiss was more tongue than anything else, so slick and wet Remus felt spit drip down his cheek. His legs remained spread wide, wide open for his lover, offering anything and everything he might wish to take in his hands or put in his mouth. Bite or fuck. His dick was throbbing so much Sirius must have been able to feel it against his tummy, against his own prick. Sirius’s hands found Remus’s nipples just as Remus’s back arched, just as his balls drew up on their own accord. His nipples were tugged on, once, twice, turning into a hard, carnal rhythm, and Remus groaned then panted, made ridiculous sex noises, because he felt so turned on and so ashamed of how easy he was, all at the same time. Sirius raised himself on his arms just in time. Remus shot his load untouched, and really there was so much of it that it made no sense that his cock wasn’t even being wanked off. It kept releasing all on its own initiative, felt as if it might be never ending, its would-be owner thrashing around on his back, hands clenched into fists by his side. Soon there was come all the way up his belly, in the middle of his chest, it even hit his neck.

“You look so good like this. You’re coming so hard for me, that’s it, paint your whole body for me, make yourself wet and sexy.”

Sirius’s head disappeared, his body moved, and then his scorching tongue dragged over Remus’s centre, painfully hot and slow from his navel up to his chest, between his aroused, throbbing nipples. Then that same tongue forced its way into Remus’s mouth, only Remus was still wide open, like he wanted it. Their kissing didn’t get any less dirty from there, licking at each other, spunk dripping between their mouths, and Remus couldn’t close his mouth, couldn’t stop his taste buds from drowning in his own come.

Sirius wrapped his hand around Remus’s dick, and Remus felt like an idiot for thinking he’d finished his first orgasm. His prick spasmed again, happy and safe in Sirius’s hand, soon spilling a bit more between their bodies, bit more, weaker pulse over Sirius’s fingers.

Remus was pretty sure he passed out after, at least for a second or two, and when he was able to think again, he marvelled at how his body dared to leave him this vulnerable, this unprotected. How it was possible that it had found someone it would let down it’s guard for. How Sirius could overrule Remus’s most basic instinct, the one that had never left him alone in his life, not once before the two of them started shagging. 

Sirius sucked on his jaw, and there was a thrilling purpose behind it. Remus held still, pretended he was held down. Held down to be marked. He felt his dick heave with continued interest.

Sirius took his ear, ravaged it sweetly with his teeth. It was too gentle for Remus’s taste, but it was enough to help him imagine. He could pretend that he was actually running the risk of getting hurt, that his lover wasn’t meticulous in his care. He could pretend that his lover was forcing him to submit.

His neck was better, though, Remus made encouraging noises that turned into euphoric half-sobs as Sirius finally sucked hard enough to bruise, finally got what it was Remus was too scared to ask for and took his shoulders in his strong hands, held Remus down. Teeth scraped over the fresh bruise and Remus whimpered, his dick rising yet again to the occasion. Sirius took some of the loose flesh between his teeth and held it, shook his head and pretended to rip it open. Remus was ridiculously turned on now.

“Gonna leave you bruised and bloody,” Sirius whispered dangerously into his ear. “Spray come all over your skin and leave you covered in me.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Remus hissed, so close already, and so damnably untouched.

Sirius sat on his stomach, knees digging into the mattress. He used his ankles to keep Remus’s thighs in place. Remus squirmed half-heartedly and his prick flailed around somewhere behind Sirius’s bum. Sirius took his wrists and held them either side of his head, then bent down with the look of a man who was preparing himself for an all-you-can-eat buffet. Remus felt the slow glide of a big hot tongue over his face and neck and chest, painting rapidly cooling, wet stripes that made him shiver. He pretended to bite a tiny, hard nipple, made Remus whine when he didn’t actually go through with it. The subsequent scrape of teeth felt fantastic though, his sharp teeth drawing burning lines into Remus’s torso. Sirius did it again, and again, then settled in to kiss it better, still holding Remus down. Lots of kisses peppered all along the sore, slightly raised strips of skin. Remus squirmed, tried to wiggle his wrists. Sirius looked up, looking questioning, and Remus stopped, went slack, felt the blush spread from his cheeks down to his chest.

“You’re right where I want you,” Sirius told him gently. “All caught underneath me, all mine to use and taste.”

Remus moaned in agreement, closed his eyes and tried to get into it the way he wanted to. Caught and pinned down and open like he was asking for it. Sirius was so much stronger than him, and with the way he was biting and licking him you might think he'd use him so hard it would hurt. Remus could imagine it.

He was mostly just kissed, after, but he did get another lovebite near his nipple, and that made him ever so thrilled. 

“Want me to shag you? Suck you? Could finger you, I suppose, and wank you off all over the pretty freckle constellation you keep on your belly.”

Remus writhed happily, wondered if he could just get away with requesting ‘all of the above’. Something about being fingered, though, about being under the control of just Sirius’s hands… Remus shivered, eyes locking on the hands in question, one on each side of his head, pinning his wrists to the mattress. Big fingers, both long and with enough meat on them to make them look powerful. He thought about his lover’s hands a lot, in particular he liked to bring to mind the time Sirius had managed to fit his whole hand…

“Full moon was two days ago,” Sirius said, sounding stern and thus completely unlike himself. “I’ll fingerbang you, but we’re not pushing you to your limit.”

“Mmm,” Remus said. 

“Lube,” Sirius muttered, releasing him and reaching over Remus to get to the nightstand. Remus’s tummy fluttered. He spread his legs accommodatingly, left his wrists where Sirius had left them. Pretended they were still being held down. Could almost feel phantom hands tight around his skinny wrists if he focused hard enough. Sirius eyed his actions while he made a couple of his fingers sticky with lube.

“You’re going to lie right there for me, like an obedient bitch waiting for a treat. Going to treat your prostate real good in a second, going to make it swell and make you stupid with sex. Painting spunk all over yourself is all you’ll be good for in another minute.”

Remus’s breathing got heavy after that, yet he felt breathless. His dick was taken immediately, in a hand with just a tiny bit of lube to provide some relief. Then his hole got invaded, and he moaned and moaned, feeling high and mighty and yet so completely at Sirius’s mercy. It was perfect.

“Still loose after our rough, sloppy stuffing last night, are we, love?”

Sirius was teasing him, Remus could feel that there was plenty resistance against the fingers penetrating him, but like the previous things this hit just the right spot for him. He whimpered and blushed furiously, his dick drooled eagerly and Sirius tutted at him, played with the fresh precum, drew his sticky fingers away and showed Remus the long threads the almost elastic pre-ejaculate formed. It felt cold and hot all at once. It was mortifying, at least until Sirius couldn’t help himself but bent down and kissed Remus’s sloppy dickhead. 

“Very nice,” Sirius told him with a wink, He was wanking Remus off again, slow and steady and really letting it build. His other hand had never left his hole, two fingers moving smoothly in and out, in and out. Remus let his hips move in the same rhythm, the thrusts coming naturally even though he wasn’t in charge, here.

“You’ll need more fingers already, won’t you?” Sirius said, giving a particularly vigorous twist to both of his charges. Remus’s back arched. “Such a hungry hole, isn’t it? Just wants more and more. Rules your brain, doesn’t it, makes you beg like a pathetic little slut.”

Remus shivered. He stilled for the few seconds it took for Sirius to insert his ring finger. It felt better, after, and worse. He really wanted to come now, filled all the way and yet aching for more. Sirius apparently read his mind.

“Let’s make you come a little, see how well your greedy hole can squeeze my fingers?”

Remus hadn’t even thought he was on the edge yet, but all it took was for Sirius to up the pace a little, both hands still working in tandem. His hole sounded gross and wet, the hand on dick more like a moist slapping of skin. It was vulgar in a way Remus knew they both got off on.

“That’s it, baby, just let yourself go, make yourself come in my hand, come around my fingers. I want to feel how helpless you are when you come.”

Remus’s body stilled, then began to tremble and finally he lost control and came. Sirius painted zigzag stripes of spunk on his belly, hand steering Remus’s dick while it released.

“Beautiful,” Sirius told him encouragingly, but he barely eased down the pace he was fucking his fingers into Remus. He was also becoming more focused on the prostate, or maybe it just felt that way now that Remus was more sensitive. 

Sirius released Remus’s dick, instead gripping his own. It was almost purplish, clearly upset with being reduced to just a spectator on the sidelines. Remus nodded, hastily, because Sirius was giving him a questioning look that threatened to pull him out of the nice mindset he was in, the mindset where Sirius was in charge, where Sirius could use him any way he wanted to. Sirius liked coming on Remus.

There was a harsh groan from Sirius, who needed no more than five tugs, all five of which were simultaneously performed by the fingers in Remus’s arse. Sirius came wetly over Remus’s dick, made it twitch as though it was sunning under all the attention. Sirius didn’t spend any time on his own recovery, instead he took Remus’s dick back in his free hand, smeared the wet spunk all over it. 

“So humiliating, isn’t it, getting your dick covered in semen, then getting hard from it like you actually like it?”

Remus groaned and twisted his head to watch one of his wrists. His fists were clenched and pressing into the mattress. His post-orgasmic haze was receding quickly, and the exhaustion was warring with renewed arousal. He’d do one more, he though, but after that he might have to admit defeat. Sirius was wanking him off again, and he thought he could already taste the next one at the back of his mouth.

“Who’s a pretty little hole?” Sirius cooed, bent down over his work, staring straight between Remus’s legs. “Yes, you are, yes you are!”

Remus’s humiliation fuelled his dick like it so often did, and Sirius cooed again, switched his attention when it swelled into full hardness in his hand. The hand in his arse stilled, the pinky was inserted. Remus squeezed welcomingly around his four fingers, and he thought it made his dick jump. Sirius bent down and took it in his mouth, swirled his tongue around the cockhead. The hand in Remus’s arse was gentle now, careful with the sudden wealth of fingers. Sirius’s free one found its way to Remus’s balls instead, cupped them snugly. 

Remus breathed in and out, just let himself feel. It had suddenly turned tender, what Sirius was doing to him, but with both hands and mouth occupied separately it was overwhelming all the same. So many stimuli. Sirius was focusing mostly on the sucking, but he wasn’t attempting to deep-throat or to do anything crazy. It was just nice, normal suction, pushing Remus towards the edge in steady strides. He’d get a good, solid orgasm out of this. 

Sirius hummed, something that was bordering on melodic, and the hand palming his balls did it lovingly so. His prostate felt like it wanted to burst with need and bliss. Remus came in his lover’s mouth, and Sirius coaxed more come out of him by sucking him through it, coaxed heavy, disoriented noises out of Remus’s mouth while at it. The fingers and mouth left him, and he accepted the same hands to gather him into Sirius’s arms and hold him, accepted the same mouth to kiss him. Velvety strokes up his back, in his hair. Lips skimming his lips sweetly without trying to take. Just looking to touch. Keeping them as one.

“Know what’s light as air and has a makeshift leg that skims the ground?” Sirius asked.

“Are you seriously thinking about your crossword puzzle right now?” Remus asked affrontedly. 

“Well, I mean, you interrupted me when I was almost finished. I’m good at multitasking, you know, I came up with the third one down while I inserted my pinky into you. The word I was looking for was ‘engorgio’.”

“You prat!” Remus said accusingly. Sirius was laughing quietly. 

“You’re so easy to wind up. Easy in other ways too, of course.”

“Oi!”

“Well, you are. I’m glad you are, and obviously I’m not likely to be thinking about bloody cryptic clues while I’m four fingers deep. Silly cow.”

Remus, though mollified, whined until he got Sirius’s mouth back, until he could kiss and kiss to his heart’s content. He’d make it his mission for the rest of the night to keep Sirius away from his sodding crossword puzzles.


End file.
